


В печальном Питере

by Ewilexfrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilexfrei/pseuds/Ewilexfrei
Summary: Посидеть бы с тобой на холодном полуГде-то в центре печально-прекрасного Питера,С чашкой кофе в руках посмотреть на лунуИ закутать тебя в шерсть осеннего свитера.





	В печальном Питере

Посидеть бы с тобой на холодном полу  
Где-то в центре печально-прекрасного Питера,  
С чашкой кофе в руках посмотреть на луну  
И закутать тебя в шерсть осеннего свитера.

Постоять бы с тобой на мосту над Невой,  
Посмотреть, как закаты вдали пламенеют,  
В тихом шёпоте вод различать голос твой,  
Я уверен, что прочие так не сумеют.

Прогуляться б с тобою по улицам людным,  
Отыскать тишину в дебрях Летнего сада.  
Если б каждый денёк выдавался столь чудным…  
Впрочем, с тобой и мгновенье — награда.

Мне б с тобой вечерами гулять по Дворцовой,  
Нежно прятать тебя от холодного ветра.  
Эту звёздную ночь открывая по новой,  
По мощёным дорогам крутить километры.

Разделить с тобой ужин в уютной кофейне,  
Улыбаться в ответ лучезарной улыбке,  
Видеть в серых глазах своё отраженье,  
Слышать звонкого смеха родные обрывки.

Мне лежать бы с тобою на старом диване,  
Охранять твои сны, пока ты засыпаешь,  
Только сам я с утра словно в цепком капкане:  
Ты теперь только сон, ты с утра исчезаешь.

Ты в других городах, не со мной, (с кем — кто знает?),  
В тех местах, где меня никогда не встречали.  
Без тебя сонный Питер красоты теряет.  
Здесь теперь даже дождь больше пахнет печалью.

В одинокую ночь мне не друг одеяло  
И не греет тот тёплый свитер из шерсти,  
Всё тепло в батареях бесследно пропало,  
Только холод и я — снова сутками вместе.

Посидеть бы теперь на мосту, под луной,  
Чтобы снизу — реки тихий гул раздавался.  
Жаль, что в здешнем метро ещё нет кольцевой,  
А иначе бы я там навечно остался.


End file.
